So Far So Close
by miuchandra
Summary: Sakura Haruno, siswi kelas 3 SMA Konoha yang tidak pernah memiliki kekasih seumur hidupnya. Diam-diam sahabat sejak masa kecilnya, Naruto Namikaze menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Bagaimana rencana Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sakura? ONESHOT 2HOURSMADE-PRESENT FOR APOLOGIZE


**Januari 一月**

* * *

**From: BlueSky a.m 00.00**

Boleh aku lebih mengenalmu, Haruno-san?

* * *

_Pesan itu dibaca Sakura dengan santai dan tidak peduli._

* * *

**Februari 二月**

* * *

**From : BlueSky a.m 10.29**

Halo, aku Mikato. Boleh aku mengenalmu?

Balaslah pesanku sesekali.

* * *

Sakura memandangi malas _Iphone_-nya. Dia terlalu sering mendapati email-email tidak jelas dari seseorang tak di kenalnya. Wajar saja, memiliki wajah cantik tapi belum pernah punya kekasih seumur hidupnya. Ya, dia menyukai Sasuke. Siswa kelas sebelah yang sangat tampan dan juga belum memiliki kekasih, sama seperti dirinya.

Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas itu bernama Kakashi. Entah berapa kali dia telat mengajar. Dan kini malah memberikan alasan-alasan tidak masuk akal, membuat Sakura semakin lama tidak semangat belajar.

"Sakura-chan.." bisik siswa berambut pirang yang duduk di belakangnya. Sakura menengok sedikit kearah belakang.

"Nanti makan siang sama-sama ya!" ajak Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu kegiatan harian kita, Naruto!"

"Dan...Sakura...jawab soal nomor 31." Lontar Kakashi yang menyadari Sakura tidak memperhatikannya. Sakura bergidik nyeri, baiklah dia siswi terpintar dikelasnya. Tapi kali ini dia sungguh tidak paham!

"TUHAN, NARUTO ITU PENGGANGGU HIDUPKU!" Sakura berteriak dalam hati. Naruto menahan tawanya.

* * *

**Original Character from Masashi Kishimoto**

**'SO FAR SO CLOSE'**

**Story by Miu Chandra**

* * *

**Maret 三月**

Musim Semi nanti pasti...aku masih tidak punya kekasih. Baik, lupakanlah. Aku siswi SMA Konoha memasuki tahun ke-3 dan sampai sekarang tidak punya pacar?! Jangan bercanda! di Jepang aku ini norak dan kampungan, masa hubungan yang kata orang sangat lah indah itu tidak pernah ku rasakan! Baiklah aku mengalah lagi, aku memang belum pernah merasakan dan sangat ingin merasakannya. Ayolah, setahun kedepan aku sudah bukan anak sekolah lagi. aku ingin masa remaja sekolah ini menjadi indah, bersama teman-teman, cinta...mungkin?

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 12.13**

Haruno, selamat makan siang ya!

Aku selalu berharap hari mu menyenangkan!

* * *

Pesan ini lagi, cukup sudah! Orang ini selalu mengirimku e-mail sejak dua bulan lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengenalnya. Ini keterlaluan, tapi...

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita makan!"

Huh, lagi-lagi si pirang rongsokan ini menggangguku. Tidak lelah apa seharian di mengikutiku, oh tidak. Tidak seharian! Bahkan sejak bayi!

Biar aku kenalkan pada kalian, namanya Naruto Namikaze. Ibunya bernama Kushina yang sudah bersahabat dengan ibuku. Ibuku pernah bercerita saat kami masih bayi, kami selalu bermain bersama. Entahlah, secara rasional aku saja bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bayi bisa bermain bersama. Naruto lebih tua setahun dariku sebenarnya, dia lahir di bulan Oktober. Intinya sih, tahun kelahiranku ini lebih muda dibanding siswa-siswa di kelas.

"Iya...hari ini ibumu membekalimu apa?" tanya ku sok perhatian. Tapi aku bahagia melihat cengiran khas-nya itu.

"Dadar gulung, onigiri dan sayur brokoli. _Huh_, aku tidak suka!" Naruto sekarang cemberut, aku malah tertawa dalam hati. Tidak ingin menunjukkan hal itu padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan tuna? Aku sedang diet." Aku menyerahkan satu potongan ikan tuna ke tempat makannya. Dia terlihat senang sekarang.

"Kau tahu orang yang bernama Mikato-Mikato itu? Dia mengirimkanku pesan lagi." ucapku memulai pembicaraan. Naruto sedang asyik memasukkan nasi ke mulut-nya.

"_Trus gau baras?_ (Terus kau balas?)" kata Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya. Aku tidak perlu menasehatinya '_Selesaikan makanmu dulu_.' lagi. Sumpah, dia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak...aku tidak tertarik..." jawabku sambil melihat makananku. Aku mendengar kunyahan itu berhenti.

"Tapi...apa sebaiknya aku balas ya?" tanyaku lagi. Naruto sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ya. Dibalas saja. Mungkin dia penggemar beratmu." Aku tertawa.

"Hei! aku masih suka sama Sasuke, tahu!" aku tertawa lagi. Naruto terdiam. Benar-benar sahabat yang selalu mengerti keadaanku.

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Hihi..hubunganmu?"

"Dia siapa?" wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah merah, bahkan dia kelihatan tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Hinata, siapa lagi! Dia manis, baik, cantik, dan pintar. Masa kau tidak mau menerimanya." Aku melanjutkan memakan bento yang mulai dingin itu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat aku sukai, tapi dia tidak pernah membalas perasaanku." Tambah Naruto. Pernyataannya tadi sukses membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Entahlah, bukan aku cemburu. Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang gadis yang di sukainya itu.

* * *

**To: BlueSky p.m 12.48**

Kau ini siapa? Kenapa tidak pernah berhenti mengirimiku e-mail? Kau dapat dari mana juga alamat emailku?

* * *

Akhirnya aku membalas pesan yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan itu. Dua menit lagi kelas juga sudah dimulai. Meja dan kursi sudah dirapikan setelah digunakan untuk makan bento. Siang ini aku agak mengantuk.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 12.49**

Aku Mikato. Waktu aku ke Tokyo saat festival tahun baru, aku melihatmu sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanmu. Aku berpikir bagaimana cara mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak berani. Akhirnya, aku menanyakan pada salah satu temanmu. Aku berharap kita bisa berteman baik, Haruno-san.

* * *

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kenapa aku sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang sederhana ini? Orang ini juga cepat sekali membalas pesanku.

Yak, sekarang Yamato-sensei memasuki kelas. Aku berniat membalas pesannya ketika aku tiba dirumah nanti.

"Jadi kau membalas pesannya?" tanya Naruto padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil memalingkan wajahku. Kami berjalan menuju rumah kami yang memang sangat dekat.

"Mungkin...aku akan membalasnya satu pesan lagi..." kali ini aku menatap Naruto yang tidak menatapku. Naruto hanya diam dan sekarang dia menampakkan senyum. Aku sangat menyukai dirinya, sahabatku.

* * *

**To: BlueSky p.m 18.29**

Memang sekarang kau berada dimana? Ah begitu, temanku yang mana ya?

Panggil saja aku Sakura. Jadi...Mikato itu nama kecilmu?

* * *

Aku mengirim pesan itu, melayangkan pandangan mataku. Entah sejak kapan aku mengharapkan balasannya. Agak lama juga, aku meninggalkan ponselku dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 19.02**

Aku tinggal di Fukuoka. Desa kecil tapi aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku berniat kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, makanya bulan lalu saat libur aku menyempatkan datang ke sana dan bertemu dirimu. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Iya, margaku Uzumaki. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Sakura-chan?

* * *

Sakura-chan?! Orang ini mengingatkan ku pada Naruto. dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Semua orang Jepang dengan bebas bisa menambahkan embel-embel Chan pada nama akhiran kecilnya. Tentu saja bukan Naruto! ada berapa juta orang yang menambahkan 'Chan' pada nama seseorang?

* * *

**To: BlueSky p.m 19.07**

Ah, lumayan jauh juga dari Tokyo. Aku juga ingin berkuliah disana.

Begitu ya, boleh kok. Tapi kau kan tidak cukup dekat denganku~!

* * *

Aku tersenyum membaca pesanku. Lagi-lagi aku berharap pesanku terbalas.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 19.10**

Benarkah? Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar! Semoga kita sama-sama di terima ya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu gadis secantik Sakura-chan setiap hari!

Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kau pasti sangat dekat denganku.

* * *

Wajahku memerah membaca pesan itu. Entah berapa lama aku berbalas email dengannya. Aku sedikit merasa nyaman. Sebelumnya aku memang tidak dekat dengan cowok kecuali Naruto. Tapi orang ini seperti mampu menyihirku untuk mengenalinya lebih jauh.

* * *

**April 四月**

Sudah sebulan sejak hari itu. Hubunganku dengan Mikato menjadi lebih dekat. Dia mengirimiku foto nya. Aku sedikit kecewa karena di foto itu dia membalikkan tubuh dan...bayangkan saja, sangat jauh sekali dari kamera. Tapi tidak apa, walau dari belakang aku sudah tahu rupanya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang...pirang yang benar-benar cerah hampir terlihat putih. Apa mungkin dia mengedit kontrasnya sangat tajam?

Berbeda dengannya, aku mengirim fotoku yang super imut. Dia tidak henti-hentinya memujiku dengan kata-kata yang selalu mendebarkan hati.

Dia bertanya kapan hari ulang tahunku dan tentu saja beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mengirimiku seikat bunga mawar dikirim dari Tokyo. Ya, dia memesannya untukku. Buket bunga pertamaku. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya dari siapa-siapa. Dia yang pertama. Dan untuk pertama kali nya, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang berbeda.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo foto dulu. Warna rambutmu itu bagus sekali bersama bunga-bunga ini!" kata Naruto sambil memainkan ponselnya. Aku tersenyum malu. Ini rutinitasku setiap tahun di awal bulan april, memandangi bunga sakura bersama keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto.

Aku mengambil ponselku, memotret foto pohon sakura bersama aku dan Naruto didalamnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan foto ini ke Mikato." Kata ku pada Naruto yang terbengong-bengong dengan kulakukan.

"Mikato yang ajak kamu kenalan itu? Kau membalas pesannya terus Sakura-chan?!" Naruto seperti kaget, mungkin kaget karena aku baru pertama kali memperhatikan seseorang yang belum pernah ku temui.

* * *

**To: BlueSky a.m 10.29**

Ini fotoku bersama sahabat kecilku. Namanya Naruto.

Kau tahu, aku sudah bersamanya sejak bayi!

* * *

"Ya...sekali-sekali aku membalas pesannya." Jawabku tersenyum. Apanya yang sekali-sekali. Jelas hampir setiap malam aku berbalas email dengannya.

Hadiah ulang tahun dari Naruto kali ini...dia tidak memberikan apa-apa. Bagus sekali! Sahabat macam apa itu. Tapi tidak apa sih...dia sudah rela datang kerumahku dan menemaniku membuat kue. Naruto manis. Aku justru berharap, Mikato lah yang ada di posisinya sekarang.

* * *

**Mei 五月**

Hubunganku dengan Mikato...sangat dekat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirinya. Aku selalu menanyakan untuk berjumpa dengannya di liburan musim panas. Tapi dia selalu menolak dengan alasan belajar untuk masuk universtias. Aku akan mencoba untuk membujuknya lagi. padahal naik Shinkansen hanya menghabiskan waktu sejam kan?

* * *

**Juni 六月**

Hawa musim panas mulai terasa. Memasuki cuaca yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, hujan. Aku bercerita tentang bagaimana hariku selalu ku habiskan dengan Naruto. apalagi jika hujan, dari kecil aku paham betul. Naruto tidak suka membawa payung sehingga aku yang kerepotan. Kadang menunggunya, kadang dia menungguku. Aku rasa Mikato tidak keberatan dengan kedekatanku dan Naruto sahabatku.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 19.20**

Apa kau menyukai Naruto sahabatmu itu?

* * *

Mataku membulat penuh, jantungku berdetak kencang. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?! Tentu saja aku menyukainya, kalau tidak dia sudah ku tendang jauh-jauh dari hidupku. Ya walau kadang aku berdebar di dekatnya, tapi aku tidak berharap lebih. Walaupun dia sudah menolak Hinata, tapi aku juga terkadang tidak enak terlalu dekat bersama Naruto. sepertinyanya Hinata masih mengharapkan Naruto.

* * *

**Juli しちがつ**

Kini aku benar-benar berharap lebih kepada Mikato. Berharap lebih tidak hanya sebagai temannya, tapi orang yang benar-benar berarti di dalam hidupnya. Aku semakin ingin bertemu lagi dengannya liburan musim panas ini. Lagi-lagi dia menolak dan sekarang aku malah menerima ajakan Naruto yang berlibur di rumah neneknya.

Aku mengatakan pada Mikato akan berlibur selama dua pekan di Hokkaido bersama Naruto. tentu dia menyetujui dan mengatakan sesuatu.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 20.20**

Sakura-chan...aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama..

* * *

_Wajahku memerah, degup jantungku tidak beraturan. Apa ini pernyataan cinta?_

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 20.21**

Aku tidak berharap lebih hubungan kita, Sakura-chan. Bagiku ini semua ini sudah cukup, mengetahui keadaanmu setiap hari. Aku tak perlu tahu bagaimana balasanmu.

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika beberapa menit aku tidak bisa menggerakkan jari tanganku untuk mengetik. Mikato, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku yakin seharusnya ada yang mengganjal, tapi seperti tidak ada.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 21.02**

Besok bersama Naruto kau berangkat ke Hokkaido ya? Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan ya!

Aku percaya padamu dan Naruto. aku tidak akan menghubungimu dulu. Selamat liburan musim panas!

* * *

Aku tersenyum, padahal aku ingin sekali selalu berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi tidak apalah, mengurusi orang seperti Naruto itu pasti membuat aku tidak ada waktu mengabari Mikato.

"Kamu sudah menghubungi Tsunade-baachan belum sih?" tanyaku kesal. Naruto lupa arah jalan rumah neneknya.

"Belum...hehe...maaf aku lupa..." jawabnya terbata- bata. Menyebalkan!

"Yaudah. Sini ponselmu, biar aku yang bicara!" pintaku sambil menarik Iphone nya itu. Dengan kekuatan laki-laki yang di milikinya, aku tidak bisa mengambil ponsel itu dengan paksa. Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, pikirku.

"Gak! Banyak rahasianya tahu!" kali ini Naruto berbicara, aku hanya pasrah saja yang penting cepat sampai di rumah neneknya.

Sejam kemudian aku hampir pingsan menunggu, walau ini tidak sepanas di Tokyo tetap saja panas! Akhirnya Jiraiya-jiichan datang. aku kewalahan menunggu, sedang Naruto tidur dengan bersender kepalanya di pundakku. Aku melihat cengiran Jiraiya-Jiichan, sepertinya sangat menyukai adegan yang sedang kulakukan bersama Naruto. Kami pun melesat menuju rumah mereka yang sangat menyenangkan itu. Ini musim panas yang benar-benar menyenangkan sesuai dengan harapan Mikato!

* * *

**Agustus 八月**

Akhirnya aku kembali ke Kyoto bersama Naruto. aku yang masih di stasiun Sengawa segera meraih ponsel dan mengirim email ke Mikato. Entah berapa lama aku sangat merindukannya.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 14.20**

Aku senang kau sudah kembali. Apa Naruto menjagamu?

* * *

Aku memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil mendengar lagu dengan headset-nya. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak curiga kali ini aku memikirkan orang lain. Kami berdua menunggu taksi untuk pulang.

* * *

**September 九月**

Musim panas akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi. aku semakin giat belajar dan semakin sering berkirim pesan bersama Mikato. Tapi Mikato jarang membalas pesanku dengan cepat saat pelajaran sekolah. Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam. Dia orang yang sangat serius dalam urusan sekolah, jadi tidak sempat membalas pesan, prediksiku.

* * *

**Oktober 十月**

Aku tahu, hari ini ulang tahun sahabatku. Aku tidak sengaja melewati toko jam yang bagus.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 16.29**

Pilihlah hadiah dari hatimu, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin sahabatmu itu akan sangat menyukainya.

* * *

Aku tersenyum lagi dan lagi membaca pesan itu

* * *

**November 十一月**

Angin lembut mulai sering melewati tubuhku. Aku selalu mengejar Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini menuju atap sekolah. Padahal sudah jelas musim dingin akan datang, dia tidak takut demam kelihatannya.

"Menurutmu...apa aku harus jujur pada gadis itu, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sambil memandang langit. Aku kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau rahasiakan pada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, Naruto." entah darimana aku dapatkan kata-kata itu. Tapi Naruto tersenyum, mengakui argumenku. Aku juga tidak perlu jujur tentang Mikato padanya. Aku malu, mengakui tentang hubungan jarak jauh ini yang bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.

* * *

**Desember 十二月**

Sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku sangat menyukai salju putih dan bersih. Aku memeluk tubuhku dengan syal di depan pohon sakura yang tampak mati tertutup butiran tebal salju. Andai Mikato ada disini menemaniku.

* * *

**From: BlueSky p.m 16.50**

Jangan terlalu lama disana. Aku khawatir, cepatlah pulang!

* * *

"Dia akan hidup kembali, Sakura-chan. Dia akan menemani kita lagi." aku mendengar baik suara itu. Suara yang agak berubah sedari kecil. Naruto.

"Ayo pulang. Kita akan kembali lagi kesini." Naruto menggenggam erat tanganku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku tersenyum lembut memandang wajahnya yang merah sepertiku. Aku berjalan pulang bersamanya.

* * *

**Januari 一月**

Mikato mengatakan bahwa dia akan sangat berjuang detik-detik ujian akhir sekolah ini. Aku gembira dan kembali bersemangat. Menurutku, Mikato orang yang sangat hebat. Dan perasaan ini...apa aku juga mencintainya? Dia sudah menemaniku dengan email-emailnya yang tidak pernah aku hapus sejak tepat tahun lalu.

* * *

**From: BlueSky a.m 00.00**

Selamat Tahun Baru. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Aku tersenyum lagi membacanya.

"Sakura-chan! Lihat kembang apinya! Cantik sekali!" Naruto teriak bergembira. Aku juga terkagum melihat kembang api itu. Naruto mengajakku ke festival tahun baru malam ini. Aku sendiri kesepian karena Ino sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menggenggam tanganku.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Sakura-chan." Aku merasakan _Dejavu_. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, aku melupakan email itu sejenak dan menikmati malam tahun baru bersama Naruto.

kali ini tubuhnya erat memeluk pingganggku, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman dari Naruto. ciuman pertamaku.

"Selamat Tahun Baru. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

**SO FAR SO CLOSE – END**

* * *

** After that . . .**

"Jadi kamu sudah menyadari kalau itu aku?" tanya Naruto menatap serius ke wajah Sakura. Kamar itu terhiasi warna pink yang sudah lama Naruto ketahui. Tentu saja, Naruto sering kekamar Sakura untuk belajar, atau sekedar bercerita.

"Memang aku ini bodoh, Uzumaki-sama?" keringat berjatuhan, Naruto merasa gugup.

"Mengajakku ke Hokkaido, ke rumah Tsunade-baachan. Bercerita tentang marga ibumu." Naruto terdiam lagi.

"Mengirimiku buket bunga yang mahal atas nama Mikato, sampai kau tidak bisa memberikanku hadiah dihari ulang tahunku." Tambah Sakura kesal.

"Sa-sakura-chan.." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tiba-tiba datang saat aku berada di pohon sakura itu, menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku pulang!" Naruto terdiam.

"Mikato?! Mikato apa?! Namikaze Naruto, maksudmu _hah_?" Naruto membulatkan matanya, menatap gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu. Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sekarang...biar kau saja yang tahu...aku tidak seharusnya membohongi gadis yang aku cintai itu selama setahun. Nyatanya, sampai sekarang kita dekat kan?"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh!"

* * *

Present for apologize. I am in the last exam for the second term. Wish me luck!

School Day and London's Story will be continued after the final exam


End file.
